


motes of gold, swirling

by Poofy_Kakapo



Series: consentacle Viktuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien!Yuuri, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Bulges and Nooks, Consentacles, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Human!Victor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Smut, Space Opera, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, now with tentacles, so much consent, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofy_Kakapo/pseuds/Poofy_Kakapo
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is part of the space exploration vessel Aria, which makes an unexpected discovery: the remains of a smaller vessel, and inside, their very first alien: Yuuri.Viktor is immediately smitten and tries to find out as much as he can about Yuuri.Who would've thought aliens could be so cute?





	motes of gold, swirling

**Author's Note:**

> back with more smut, and this time there's a plot! featuring Viktor's shitty father and some slightly dubious but nonetheless enthusiastic and cosented consentacles.
> 
> ((Yuuri's basically in rut, and Viktor offers to help))

 

Viktor Nikiforov is a staff member of the _Aria_ , Earth's first-ever space exploration vessel that had made it past Pluto and their known solar system. Viktor Nikiforov also is the son of the admiral of the fleet, Andrei Ivanovich Nikiforov, but that was neither here nor there.

 

Two days ago they had found a seemingly unmanned and broken vessel floating through space and had pulled it in to research, finding what seemed to be a honest-to-god alien inside, severely concussed and passed out cold. The alien -- a mostly black and grey thing in humanoid form, with multiple, swollen vine-like protrusions from his back and head, short and pointed ears and strange, swirly patterns on his visible skin -- was brought into the med-bay to Celestino and Phichit, and had awoken yesterday.

 

Viktor, having nothing better to do on the ship but dawdle, had volunteered to monitor and look after it. His father agreed sourly, not wanting to sacrifice other, more able-bodied members of the crew, and Viktor swallowed the bitterness that threatened to rise.

 

It didn't matter, he told himself, that his father never approved of anything he did, despite giving up figure skating and joining the _Aria_ project five, six years ago. It didn't matter that Viktor had no specialization outside of piloting (even if he was a damn good one), it didn't matter that the closest family on this spaceship was commander Yakov and his co-pilots, who all had other occupations beside the aforementioned piloting.

 

Then the alien awoke, and the vines came to life, and Viktor was face-to-face with wide, gold-brown eyes and a terrified expression as the alien scuttered backwards until he touched the wall of his cell.

 

(Viktor at least thought that it was a he; who knew about alien xenobiology?)

 

"Hello," he'd said. "My name is Viktor."

 

The alien stared blankly at him, huddling his vines closer.

 

Viktor frowned. "Vik-tooor." He pointed at himself. "My name is Viktor. V-I-K-T-O-R."

 

The alien still was silent, eyes flitting over his features. Viktor repeated his gesture, this time pointing at him, it. "And you?"

 

It curled the vines even closer, flinching as they moved, the ones on his head (that resembled hair, now that Viktor thought about it) flattening and laying low. "...Yuuri."

 

Viktor grinned, elation coursing through him. At last, he had a name. "Yu _uri_." The alien nodded. "Yuu _uuri._ I like it. Like our Yura, only longer. Yuuri." Viktor held up a hand in a wave. "Hello, Yuuri."

 

Yuuri's cheeks colored a pretty shade of dark blue, and Viktor was fairly certain that he blushed.

It was charming.

 

Maybe joining the ship wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

* * *

 

The next weeks passed swiftly, Viktor all but holed up with Yuuri in the medbay. Every minute he wasn't needed somewhere else he'd spend with Yuuri, talking to the recuperating alien and watching over his health. Yuuri was a fascinating creature; he was slightly shorter than Viktor, his body mostly human-shaped as they'd guessed. The grey of his skin has turned into a healthy-looking shade of… well, a normal human skin tone, Viktor mused, amused. His hair, for a lack of a better word, was short, unruly and swished around softly, with three longer vines (or feelers?) protruding from the front of his ears each side and curling around his head. All of the vines were dark -- there were ten in total -- with two of them having rounder, tapered tips. Some of them seemed swollen, almost, and Yuuri kept them close to himself, so Viktor was unable to tell what exactly they were.

 

He was getting there though, because Yuuri proved to be a great listener -- Viktor was also fairly certain that the alien understood far more than he let on, but didn't mention it.

 

Yuuri was nice and friendly, inquisitive and studious, somewhat shy and quick to frighten, an incredible mystery, but he was _there_ for Viktor, constantly. Today was another long night, most of the crew already in their sleeping quarters. Celestino had given Viktor a look, snorted, and muttered something about closing the doors to the bay once Viktor left, but left the Russian behind with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri smiled at Viktor, wincing slightly as he settled down in front of the glass panel of his cell, vines loose on the ground and pooling around him. His shirt was of, giving Viktor a face-full of his chiseled chest and the continuous swirling and winding patterns on his skin. Yuuri had, interestingly, no visible nipples despite his chest being very human-like, and Viktor would go to hell that he'd noticed such a detail sometimes soon, he was quite sure of it.

 

Still, the former skater was nothing if not persistent, and so he let the cell door slide into the far wall and settled down in front of Yuuri, ignoring his shocked expression, and held out a blini.

 

"For you," Viktor said, waving the food in front of Yuuri's face. Yuuri glanced at it cautiously, eyes more golden than before, taking it. He glanced at Viktor, who held his own blini, soft smile on his face.

 

Yuuri smiled back and bit into it softly, eyes lighting up.

 

Viktor laughed.

 

* * *

 

Their dinner became a tri-weekly ritual that Celestino shook his head at but Phichit laughed about, elbowing Viktor in the ribs with a truly suggestive smirk he must have learned from Chris. It was a nice affair for just the two of them, and Yuuri surprised Viktor when, two days after their first blinis, he timidly uncurled one of the not-swollen vines for Viktor to inspect.

 

The Russian took it in hand and it curled around his fingers, the movement eerily reminiscent of an octopus he'd seen on television. Actually, all of Yuuri's vines were much more like the tentacles of an octopus, now that he thought about it. They even seemed to be having small suction cups lined on the lower half, a shade lighter than the otherwise black limbs. The soft gold patterns that mirrored the one's on Yuuri's body actually flaked off into spots of gold, Viktor noticed with a smile. He was sure that the pattern would glow beautifully once the swelling went down that bothered six out of the eight… tentacles, he supposed.

 

He'd murmured a _Thank you, Yuuri,_ lifting his hand with the curled limb up to his mouth and kissing it softly. Yuuri blushed that pale blue again, but didn't withdraw his tentacle, eyes completely overtaken by gold.

 

* * *

 

One and a half months into having Yuuri on board of the _Aria_ , and Viktor couldn't deny his attraction to the alien anymore. He was only lying to himself.  Yuuri was too good for over half of this ship's crew.

 

His health was also progressing along nicely, whatever external and internal damage he received almost completely healed, and when Viktor had explained to him as much, Yuuri had touched his hands to Viktor's temple in elation, his fingers brushing over where Yuuri's feelers would be. Just as fast he'd withdrawn them again, expression full of apology, eyes burning into Viktor's skin.

 

But he had started withdrawing himself from Viktor, after that incident, and Viktor was growing crazy not knowing why. He knew he didn't imagine the heated looks Yuuri sent him, or the lingering glances. He also knew that he wasn't imagining the heavy shudders and painful twitches -- the swollen limbs were terse and felt almost feverish to his touch, once Yuuri relented and let Viktor examine him.

 

That would end today.

 

 Celestino and Phichit were gone for the day, leaving Viktor alone with Yuuri once more. Automatically, Viktor opened the cell door, finding Yuuri hunched over himself in the far corner of his cell. Sighing dejectedly, Viktor walked over and knelt down. "Yuuri."

 

The alien glanced at him, eyes that eerie gold still. Viktor continued. "Yuuri, let me help you. Please. It hurts, seeing you like this."

 

Yuuri blinked slowly, uncurling, one of his tentacles involuntarily inching towards Viktor. It was cute, how autonomous the limbs were, often betraying Yuuri and electing a pout. _"Cho."_

 

Viktor smiled wryly. Not this time. He leaned forward, telegraphing his movements, bringing his hands to Yuuri's temple, fingers brushing through the feelers and his hair.

 

(Viktor was quite certain that it wasn't made up of fine keratin, because he'd seen the length of it grow shorter and thicker over the first few days, pretty sure that even the hair was made up of tentacle-like-strands. It was surprisingly soft.)

 

Yuuri's eyes were blown wide, expression wide and confused, so Viktor took one of his hands in his own and placed it at his own temple, smile softening. "This means something intimate, doesn't it? I trust you, so trust me. Let me help you."

 

Some of the tentacles were hovering inches over Viktor's skin, curling in on themselves, but Yuuri made no move. He swallowed heavily, eyes darkening the longer he gazed at Viktor's mien. Viktor felt the air become heavy with something indescribable, his fingers tentatively brushing along the feelers until they reached the tips, taking one between his pads and caressing.

 

Yuuri was trembling, the tentacles with the tapered edges touching his cheeks and almost cupping them. They felt sticky and cold, almost sweaty, and his nose was filled with the same scent as before. Yuuri's eyes were burning into him. _"U-ulo iea solguyum? Viktor?"_

 

The Russian wasn't sure what Yuuri said, but his meaning was quite clear by body language alone. "Yes. I want to help you."

 

Here's the thing: Viktor expected Yuuri to follow him out of his holding cell and into the light, so that Viktor could finally examine the swollen tentacles. Heck, Viktor even expected for Yuuri to do some sort of alien-mumbo-jumbo and open a telepathic connection or something. What Viktor didn't expect, was for Yuuri to suddenly yank him down against him by his hair, one of the tentacles on his cheeks firmly around his neck and the other creeping to his mouth. The scent in the air was getting overwhelming, giving Viktor goosebumps all over his body, and then his mouth was pried open and Yuuri's limb entered, and Viktor thought, very belatedly, _oh._

 

* * *

 

Victor came back to consciousness barely a few minutes later, finding himself braced against the wall of the cell and held up by Yuuri, the side of his face plastered against the wall. His clothes were missing, and he could see them strewn across the floor with Yuuri's from the corner of his eyes. The scent from before wasn't as overwhelming anymore, and the rational part of Viktor's mind was quite certain that it was some sort of aphrodisiac that had temporarily clouded his senses. He could feel Yuuri's hands and limbs all over his body, leaving hot trails everywhere they touched, and Viktor panted at the sensation.

 

Definitely aphrodisiac.

 

Yuuri was muttering into Viktor's neck, words falling from his lips that sounded like praises and apologies all at once, and Viktor tried to lean backwards to kiss that silly alien. It didn't quite work, courtesy of his position, so he opted to cant his hips into him, keening as he did so. Yuuri groaned, low and guttural, and one of his tentacles brushed against Viktor's ass, another finding his hard cock, curling around it and giving it a tug.

 

Viktor keened again, nodding against the wall and Yuuri's head. "Yes, yes. I'm fine--" He tried glancing back, tried to get a good look at Yuuri, but the alien didn't wait any longer, the tip of the tentacle sliding inside. Viktor's arms and legs were trembling -- it had been so long since he's had sex with anyone, the stretch, even if from an unfamiliar object, delicious. And Yuuri's tentacle kept _going_ , reaching deeper than anything Viktor's ever felt before. An arm wound around his midsection as another joined his own against the wall, Yuuri fitting snugly at his back and breathing heavily into Viktor's neck. He was holding up most of Viktor's weight now, tentacles curling and exploring his body inside-out. One with a tapered tip tapped against his lips again and Viktor obliged, sucking on the tip before it pushed further inside, past his throat.

 

Viktor was infinitely glad that he didn't have a gagging reflex, or he'd be in trouble.

And maybe he should be worried that he was getting spitroasted by an alien with tentacles, in the medbay of their ship, but he couldn't care less. He could feel Yuuri wiggling inside, could feel him stroke his cock and find his nipples and pinch them, could feel the heavy, swollen tentacles move south slowly, and Viktor reveled in it. Yuuri had shown him more genuine affection in these past weeks than his own _father_ , and if this was the only way to help Yuuri out, then Viktor had no regrets.

 

Yuuri was an alien -- maybe it was part of his culture, to have what humans identified as incredibly kinky sex, with someone he's barely known. Or maybe it isn't even a sex thing at all for Yuur--

 

His train of thought was interrupted by the tentacle in his ass retreating, and by Yuuri's arm tightening around Viktor. " _iea hoor ceh teeja…_ hah _, ceh kolhosg…"_ Viktor whined around the tentacle; he didn't understand. Yuuri huffed a laugh, nibbling at his throat as one of the other tentacles found it's way inside Viktor.

 

" _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor,"_ Yuuri chanted reverently, and Viktor blushed. The tentacle in his ass was growing wider by the second, stretching his hole, and Viktor realized it must have been one of the swollen ones pushing inside. He ground down on it, hard, urging Yuuri to hurry up, when the scent from earlier started returning and Yuuri's soft caresses turned rougher. Viktor could taste the coat of slick on the one occupying his mouth and he hummed, distantly aware that he shouldn't be so calm about all of this. But Yuuri was hurting, and Viktor wanted to help Yuuri.

 

His rim was stretched wide around the swollen limb inside him and Viktor startled as Yuuri bit at his throat, remaining tentacles erupting into a flurry of movement -- a second tentacle pried at his entrance and Viktor jerked his hips in surprise, eyes widening as he gagged around the one in his mouth. It started retreating, slithering up his throat and leaving a trail of spit and slick smeared across his mouth. The one around his cock -- tightening around the base -- got joined by it, fondling his balls. Another one started poking at his rim, and this time Viktor hissed in alarm as they tried breaching him.

 

"Yuuri, Yuuri -- I can't -- they're too much -!"

 

Yuuri growled, ignoring him, and as boxed in as Viktor was, he was unable to move as they managed to curl their tips inside along the one -- thankfully immobile -- tentacle already there. Viktor hissed again, his cock heavy and throbbing between his legs. He was unable to come as long as the tentacle squeezed his base, and his body was slowly becoming hyper-sensitive. Another tentacle tapped at his lips, smearing the previous trail, and Viktor whimpered as he eagerly opened his mouth to let the swollen limb enter.

 

 

Yuuri groaned. _"yu'bo quuyugoja ceh remt,_ nngh _, yug quuc toggot fuljol umja fuljol geh-!"_ He bit at his throat again. _"chump iea,_ _Viktor."_

 

The tentacles in his ass started moving again, stretching him and hitting his prostate, while the one in his moth went impossibly deeper. Viktor groaned around it, tears in his eyes. He was stuffed full of tentacles. Yuuri kept murmuring into Viktor's throat, and the Russian could feel where his mouth pressed against the tentacle inside. The alien pounded into him, pushing him even more against the wall until Viktor was bracing himself against it with his chest as well, abused nipples grazing against the cold of steel.

 

Viktor felt the one in his mouth tremble and shudder, and he had the feeling that something was being released directly into his stomach, sitting deep and heavy inside him. The ones in his ass followed, and Viktor would've screamed if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

 

Something was _definitely settling in his gut_. He tried to whimper and get away at the strange feeling, but Yuuri still had him boxed in, his hand drawing soft swirly patterns onto his midsection where it held him. The aliens tongue lapped almost apologetically at his throat. _"shh, Viktor, shh. caseh u teeja num, iea urnecg teg yug."_

 

All four tentacles retreated, leaving him a panting mess, hole wide and stretched as another tentacle found its way inside. Viktor mewled weakly, barely noticing the first press, only when it grew wider again, the uneven bumps indication that it was another swollen one. The sixth of the swollen tentacles was hovering in front of his face, almost wriggling in uncertainty, the cloying and sweet smell from earlier slowly abating again. Viktor giggled sharply at the absurdness of it, but obediently opened his mouth to let it in.

 

The other tentacles curled around his form, kneading at his tense flesh, slithering around his weeping cock.

Viktor was utterly wrecked.

 

Yuuri seemed to have learned from his previous exploration, because he went directly for Viktor's prostate this time, hitting it again and again until Viktor tensed, fingers curling into the wall. The one on around his cock finally loosened its iron grip and tugged, and Viktor saw white as the force of his orgasm washed over him, muscles locking up, and Yuuri followed him, filling him up with that strange sensation again.

 

Viktor sagged, limp as a doll, held up in a hammock of Yuuri's limbs.

 

_"yu ujelo iea."_

 

* * *

 

They were found in the morning by an enraged admiral and apologetic Phichit, Yuuri having moved to curl around Viktor in a protective cocoon.

 

Andrei Ivanovich was furious, yelling at Celestino and another entered scientist, tearing Viktor away from Yuuri in a cold shock of surprise. They dragged him out, barely protesting in confusion, and slammed the door closed on a hissing and furious Yuuri, tentacles curled and hammering against the glass in desperation. The swelling was finally gone.

 

_This looks bad,_ he thought.

Viktor had enough sense of mind to ask what they would do to Yuuri.

 

Andrei was furious. "Kill it, of course! Look at what it to you, Viktor Andreievich! All bloated like that! I don't even know why I though it was a good idea to let someone with your expertise oversee something as dangerous as that _thing_! It raped you!" He pointed to Yuuri, enraged, and Viktor frowned, mind still hazy about the evening. He glanced down at himself.

 

_Oh. I didn't expect that._

 

Bloated all right. His stomach looked swollen, distended slightly and pushing down the waistline of his pants (he was wearing his pants again?) Viktor glanced over to Yuuri and caught his eyes -- there was worry in them, and regret, and pain and guilt. Viktor frowned. Why would Yuuri feel guilty, if he had been the one to offer to help?

 

His father shouted at the scientist again. "Shoot it, tranquilize it, whatever, but eliminate it. We can't have it preying on the rest of the crew."

 

Viktor blinked, rapidly processing the information and tearing his gaze away from Yuuri. "What? No!"

 

The movement in the room stopped. Andrei's gaze turned slowly to Viktor. "What did you say?"

 

Viktor glared at his father, hands reflexively curling around his midsection. "Don't hurt Yuuri, he didn't do anything!"

 

"...what?"

 

Viktor swallowed heavily. "Yuuri didn't hurt me. He would never hurt me. It isn't his fault. I asked to help him with the swelling -- no, I _insisted_ on helping, and as you can see, I did."

 

The admiral's gaze turned towards Yuuri's glare and back to Viktor, the temperature frigid. "I see." His mien darkened. "So not only are you a complete imbecile who initially rejected my life work, only coming crawling to me when your foolish skating went south, but also the whore the media constantly portrayed you to be, opening your legs for literally anything." His voice had grown quiet, intonation flat, and Viktor had to blink back tears and gnash his teeth to keep from lashing out.

 

No matter what he did, he was never good enough for his father. Andrei continued, heedless of his son's emotional state. "What would your mother think, were she to see you like this, Viktor Andreievich? Fine, keep the alien. But listen, _Засранец._ If he steps even one step out of line, both of you will pay for it. This is _my ship_ with _my rules_." He turned around. "Everyone is dismissed. Doctor Cialdini, look him over and send him to his room."

 

Viktor was ready to object, but his father interrupted him. "You will not enter the medbay for the next five days, understood? You should be grateful that I even allowed you on board of the _Aria_ , so don't make me regret it any more."

 

Viktor swallowed bitterly. "Yes, Admiral Nikiforov."

Only his father would call his own son scum, as if Viktor was dirt under his shoe.

 

He spared one last glance at Yuuri, whose expression was a pensive and calculating frown. Viktor didn't know how muh he understood just now, but probably more than enough. Phichit had inched to the cell and was white as a sheet, but Viktor couldn't really blame him. The kid had acted correctly and followed protocol; it simply was not needed in this specific case.

 

Andrei Ivanovich walked out, head held high, and Viktor shuffled after Celestino, his own hanging low in defeat.

 

He had been right, Yuuri's tentacles truly did glow and shimmer softly with the golden patterns.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for those interested in the alien language, which I've shamelessly stolen from the Uryuomoco translator:
> 
> cho = no  
> ulo iea solguyum? Viktor? = are you certsin, Viktor?  
> iea hoor ceh teeja… hah, ceh kolhosg… = you feel so good, hah, so perfect...  
> yu'bo quuyugoja ceh remt, nngh, yug quuc toggot fuljol umja fuljol geh-!" = i've waited so long, mmtf, it was getting harder and harder to-!"   
> "chump iea, Viktor." = "thank you, Viktor."  
> shh, Viktor, shh. caseh u teeja num, iea urnecg teg yug." = such a good man, you almost got it  
> "yu ujelo iea." = I adore you


End file.
